


As long as the wrong feels right

by h_28731



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:56:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19945039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h_28731/pseuds/h_28731
Summary: Going along with a lie to make sure Líf gets the help he needs.





	As long as the wrong feels right

Alfonse thought he was another him?  
Could this really work?  
Líf had to think. Playing along might get him further than anything else at this point.  
If he could pull this off they could help. Not without bigger intentions he lured them here to find the documents in the library. He needed their help to take down Hel. But for the time being making the Order of Heroes, or whatever they called themselves, believe he was someone he wasn't had priority. If this didn't work, they wouldn't have a big enough reason to help. 

Finally he was facing the Askran prince again.  
"Your world. My world. This is the choice I face. I... I end lives only to save lives."  
This sounded just as foolish as he thought. But that didn't matter.  
"What does that mean?"  
Oh, if only Líf knew himself. This didn't make sense. So how was he going to make sense of it?  
"I broke open a terrible curse..."  
The curse of being a bad liar and passing that along to everyone after him.  
"...and performed a forbidden rite. It was all to defeat Hel..."  
This sounded so wrong. This didn't make sense.  
But they had to believe this. They needed to.  
"It was a terrible mistake. Everyone in Askr died, one by one... and I am to blame for it."  
They did die one by one. But it wasn't because of a rite. It was Líf getting lost in the power he gained from Askr. 

Making all of these things up hurt. At least like this Líf was sure he still felt something. Being under Hel's command had numbed him. But perhaps it was supposed to happen, a sort of punishment for being the cause of ruin for his own kingdom, for having lost himself in the power.

Alfonse was quiet for a moment. He seemed like he didn't truly believe Líf's lies, not yet.  
"I was desperate to defeat Hel. I made a dangerous wager, and lost. We all did. Hel won. Hel killed my sister... Sharena gave everything to try and protect me. Her last words were, ”Save yourself.”"  
Líf had almost forgotten the princess' name and had to pause. But this should work. 

"Sharena..."  
It worked. Líf's words, deceiving enough, caught the Order off guard but they believed him. And so they were caught in the web Líf was spinning with his lies.  
"And in the end... after everything... Hel bade me balance the cohort of the dead. When someone from another realm dies... someone here is saved." 

No. No one was saved. No one could escape death. 

"It would be like no one ever died... Even Sharena..."  
But they were dead. No one would come back to life. Even though he wished they would.  
"On those terms, I forged a contract with Hel. To save our world... I will decimate yours."  
Only the last words were the truth. He did want to decimate their world. But not before Hel was defeated. Not before he was free to do as he pleased. After all this time...

"No! To think I'd serve Hel... Have you lost your mind?"  
It did sound unbelievable indeed. Maybe he had lost his mind. But he wasn't Alfonse so this had no impact on him.  
"Lose my mind? How could I not?" 

Under Hel's command. Killing innocent people. Over and over. Being used as a tool as Hel pleased. He numbed himself to it and did as he was told, knowing it would be better than the punishment Hel had for those who disobey her. He had planned to kill her before. But there was no way he could do that himself.  
Lucky for him, the Order of Heroes had the same goal.

"It was all my fault... The people of Askr and Sharena... Even Kiran..."  
Everyone died. But not Sharena or Kiran. Líf didn't know them.  
But everyone around him had died. They became ill, and one by one they perished. It must have been painful. Líf didn't remember the pain he felt as he died as well. His memories of before he served Hel were foggy. 

"My sanity... it died with them."  
The prince looked shocked to hear this.  
It was true. Something had died with his people, but if it was his sanity or not was debatable.  
The shock didn't last long, though, seeing as Alfonse drew his sword and the others prepared to fight as well.

Líf felt dizzy. This was unlike him. He didn't even know that this could still happen.  
"I cannot fall here... I must stop them. I must save my people... I must balance the cohort of the dead."  
What was he saying? This wasn't what he had thought to say earlier.  
And like that, he had to leave.

With the Order and Veronica, who had arrived before the fight with Líf, talking more about the rite and with that about a way to kill Hel, Líf had done what he could.

This was it. They may actually be of use. They might actually help him.  
"By harnessing Angrboða's power, we can kill Hel."  
All that was left of Angrboða was the heart. And the heart was sealed.  
"If the seal is broken, someone will die each time the heart beats..."  
How terrible. Surely they would be smarter as to make the same mistake Líf had them believe he made.  
While yes, a different Alfonse had performed the rite with help of others, it wasn't Líf. So not even he knew about a potential weapon having been created through this rite. If this weapon truly existed, surely they would know what to do.  
Líf had little hope but the hope he had was enough to keep him playing along.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this only because the last chapter sucked ass, like expected. I love Líf and hate what happened to, what could have potentinally been, a great character.  
> Anyway. I hope this is enjoyable.


End file.
